Hotel Transylvania 2
Hotel Transylvania 2 is a 2015 American 3D computer animated comedy film. It is the second installment in the Hotel Transylvania franchise, and the sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania, with its director, Genndy Tartakovsky, and writer, Robert Smigel, returning for the film. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, it was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, with an additional funding provided by LStar Capital. Hotel Transylvania 2 takes place seven years after the first film, with the hotel now open to human guests. Mavis and Johnny have a young son named Dennis, whose lack of any vampire abilities worries his grandfather Dracula. When Mavis and Johnny go on a visit to Johnny's parents, Dracula calls his friends to help him make Dennis a vampire. Soon, things turn upside-down when Dracula's old-school human-hating father Vlad unexpectedly visits the hotel. Original voices from the first film—Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher, and Molly Shannon—returned for the sequel, with Keegan-Michael Key replacing CeeLo Green as Murray. New additions to the cast include Mel Brooks, Asher Blinkoff, Nick Offerman, Megan Mullally, Dana Carvey and Rob Riggle. The film was released on September 25, 2015, by Columbia Pictures and was a box office success, grossing $473 million worldwide on an $80 million budget. A third film, titled Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, was released on July 13, 2018. Plot Seven years after the first film, Mavis and her new fiancé Johnny are finally married, with the approval of her father Dracula, and the world becomes aware of (and unfazed by) the existence of monsters. A year later, Mavis reveals to Dracula that she is pregnant and gives birth to a baby boy named Dennis, who later befriends Wayne the Werewolf's daughter Winnie. Nearing his fifth birthday, Dennis has yet to grow his fangs and Dracula worries that his grandson might not gain vampire powers. Noticing the dangers of Transylvania, Mavis starts to consider raising Dennis in California where Johnny grew up, much to Dracula's disapproval. In order to surprise Mavis with Dennis' powers, Dracula tells Johnny, who also opposes leaving, to take Mavis to California to visit his parents, Mike and Linda, but to make sure to keep her distracted so that she will not move, leaving Dracula to "babysit" Dennis. Believing Dennis is a "late fanger", Dracula enlists his five best friends Frank, Wayne, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray the Mummy, and Blobby the Blob to help train Dennis to become a monster, to no avail. Dracula and his five friends take Dennis to his childhood summer camp, Camp Winnepacaca, where he learned to hone his vampire abilities and discovers that the camp is safer than it was when he went there. Dracula hurls Dennis from a tall, unstable tower to pressure the boy's transformation into a bat, but he does not transform, and Dracula has to fly and rescue him at the last second. The stunt is filmed by the campers and uploaded to the Internet, which eventually reaches Mavis and Johnny. Mavis angrily transforms into a bat to fly her and Johnny back to Transylvania. Dracula and his friends reach the hotel a couple of seconds after Mavis. She scolds her father for putting Dennis in grave danger and his inability to accept that he is human, and states she will move out of the hotel after Dennis' fifth birthday the following Wednesday. Mavis invites Vlad, her grandfather and Dracula's father, to Dennis' birthday party, in hopes that Dennis will meet him. As Vlad is much worse than he was when it comes to humans, Dracula tells Johnny to have the human party-goers disguise themselves as monsters. Vlad receives the invitation and arrives with his monstrous bat-like servant Bela. Meeting Dennis, he believes that fear will cause Dennis' fangs to sprout and possesses a stage performer dressed as Dennis's favorite television monster, "Kakie the Cake Monster", to scare Dennis, but Dracula shields his grandson at the last moment and exposes the deception to Vlad, who is outraged that Dracula has accepted humans as guests in his hotel, forcing Dracula to confront Vlad. While the family argues, Dennis sadly flees the hotel and enters the forest with Winnie in tow, hiding in her treehouse. They are attacked by Bela, who mistakes Dennis for a human. When Bela injures Winnie and threatens to destroy the hotel, Dennis' anger causes him to instantly grow his fangs and his vampire abilities manifest. He begins to fight Bela, who calls his giant-bat minions. Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, Johnny, the rest of the monsters, and Johnny's family team up to defeat Bela's allies. A livid Bela then attempts to kill Johnny himself with a stake. Having been won over by Dracula's claim that humans are harmless now, Vlad shrinks Bela and tells him never to bother his family again. With Dennis having vampire abilities, Mavis and Johnny continue to raise him in Transylvania, and they resume the party with his friends. Voice Cast *Adam Sandler as Dracula, the 539-year-old founder, owner and hotel manager of Hotel Transylvania, Mavis' father, and Dennis's grandfather. *Andy Samberg as Jonathan, a 28-year-old human, Mavis' husband, Dennis' father, and the son-in-law of Dracula. *Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dennis' vampire mother, Dracula's 125-year-old vampire daughter, and Johnny's wife. *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis, Mavis and Johnny's five-year-old dhampir son, who resembles his father but inherited his vampire abilities from his mother. *Sunny Sandler as baby Dennis. *Kevin James as Frankenstein. *Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man. *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. He was previously voiced by CeeLo Green in the first movie. *Mel Brooks as Vlad, Dracula's father and Mavis' grandfather. *Fran Drescher as Eunice, the wife of Frankenstein. *Molly Shannon as Wanda, a werewolf and Wayne's wife. *Nick Offerman as Grandpa Mike, Jonathan's father, and Mavis's father-in-law. *Megan Mullally as Grandma Linda, Jonathan's mother, and Mavis's mother-in-law. *Dana Carvey as Dana, the vampire camp director. *Rob Riggle as Bela, Vlad's bat-like servant. *Jonny Solomon as Blobby, a green blob monster. *Chris Kattan as Kakie, a cake monster from Dennis' favorite television series. *Jon Lovitz as The Phantom of the Opera, Hotel Transylvania's residential musician. *Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink gill-man and Harry Three-Eye, a monster magician. *Luenell as Shrunken Heads. *Sadie Sandler as Winnie, the werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda, and Dennis' best friend. *Paul Brittain as Pandragora, an easygoing monster with tentacled hair that lives in Santa Cruz. *Nick Swardson as Kelsey, a bearded man who is Mike and Linda's neighbor. *Chris Parnell as Fly *Doug Dale as Kal, a Mini-Mart worker in Santa Cruz. *Ethan Smigel as Troy, Dennis' cousin and one of Johnny's nephews. Gallery Hotel-Transylvania-2-4.jpg 11.png hotel-transylvania-2-movie-review-fight-dennis-vampire-bat-ending.jpg Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2015 releases Category:Sony Pictures Category:Comedy Movies Category:Sequels Category:Theatrical releases